That Same Question
by Queen Punk
Summary: Hiyori wishes people would quit asking that same irritating, untrue, and stupid question. The answer would forever and always be NO!
1. Kirio

Act I: A Mother's (Unusual) Concerns

Hiyori drummed her fingers impatiently on the darkly colored wood of her desk, chewing absentmindedly on her bottom lip, honey-golden eyes glued to the clock on the wall as it ticked away.

Only ten minutes left of her work day. Ten extremely _long_ damn minutes. The pendulum swung back and forth hypnotically inside its glass case, and she swore it was moving slower than normal today just to piss her off.

Normally, Hiyori didn't care about leaving early, but today was special. Today was the first night of the Soul Society's Lantern Festival. This year it was to be hosted by the Thirteenth Division which meant that all of the shows, games, fireworks, food, and whatever else might be going on, would be happening _right next door_. If she were at home right now, Hiyori would probably squeal excitedly just at the thought but she was in public and had a reputation to protect.

Every year the Court Guard Squads would have a random raffle drawing and whichever Division's number was picked would host the Festival, a seven night fair that drew almost every Soul Reaper. Each Division was also required to set up a booth. Most just served food or had simple games. Except the Eleventh Division, they had a fighting ring set up every year and without fail _every _year they would get banned after the first day because of injuries and/ or fatalities. Hiyori was hoping to get there early so she could get in on the action before the Head Captain shut it down. Party killing old bastard.

A knock on the door pulled her from her thoughts and she tore her gaze away from the clock just as it slid open. Captain Kirio walked gracefully into the room, long wavy violet hair pulled back into a loose ponytail floating behind her, and a gentle but ecstatic smile was on her face. Hiyori knew that face and she knew that whatever her sneak of a Captain was planning would not be in her favor.

"Sweet, little Hiyori," Kirio sang, batting her long lashes and sticking out her bottom lip into an alluring pout, " I have a surprise for you."

Shit. The last time her adoptive mother had said that she had a surprise for her it had found Hiyori and Kirio in _Hueco Mundo _being chased by several vasto lordes. To this day Hiyori had no idea how they ended up there or even how they ended up back in the Soul Society. The time before that Kirio had stolen Division Eight's sake budget and tried to spend all of it to build a mansion in place of the barracks. Hiyori could only assume the only reason why that hadn't worked was because the Head Captain wasn't stupid and had denied building permits and had demanded the money back. He had almost set fire to the entire Twelfth Division in his rage while he lectured both of them in his office. Hiyori didn't understand why she had been yelled at because she wasn't the one that stole the damn money and Hiyori wasn't the one dumb enough to get caught.

She scowled," What?"

"Weeell," her Captain began," You know how the Lantern Festival is starting tonight?"

Hiyori nodded, slightly terrified over whatever Kirio had planned for the Festival. At least now she knew that she wouldn't be going this year, she thought angrily. Whenever this shit blew up she wanted to be as far away from Kirio as possible. Hopefully it wouldn't be so bad that Yamamoto would cancel the entire Festival permanently.

Kirio abruptly leaned over the desk, her face so close to Hiyori's that the latter could practically count all of her eyelashes. She sighed, resigned to her fate, " What do you want me to do for you?"

"It's not what you can do for me, but what I can do for you," the Captain preened, setting her elbows on the desk and leaning into her closed fists. She once again batted her bright eyes innocently.

This was worse than she thought, Hiyori realized with newfound horror. Anytime Kirio wanted to help her it usually meant she wanted her to wea-

"I had this _adorable_ kimono custom made. Just. For. You."

Damnit. This couldn't possibly get any worse.

"And I also bought some cute accessories. Maybe we can even get your hair out of those ponytails, eh?" Kirio laughed the last part out.

Fuck.

Struggling to find a way out of this, Hiyori began grasping at straws," Captain, I plan on working in the Twelfth Division's booth for most of the festival-"

"That's wonderful!," she cheered," You can be the hostess and greet everyone while wearing your new outfit!"

Double fuck.

"A-actually, I was going to be working in the kitchen. Cooking."

Kirio continued smiling," The Division's taking shifts this year, you'll only have to work for two hours at a time then you'll be able to change and walk around."

Triple fuck. There was only one last technique that she could use…

"I might not even go this year," she stated bluntly, biting the inside of her cheek hoping that her Captain wouldn't catch the lie. It wouldn't be too difficult to go to the festival and avoid Kirio at all costs as long as she kept her spiritual pressure in check.

Kirio rolled her eyes," Seriously, Hiyori, all you have to say is that you don't want to wear the outfit. You don't have to lie to me. Contrary to popular belief, I'm not stupid."

"Sometimes I beg to differ," grumbled the Lieutenant, before her golden eyes began to shine," Does this mean I don't have tah wear the new outfit?"

"You bet your sweet ass you will," the Captain said, " I didn't spend almost three thousand kan for you to be walking around in one of your ratty old yukatas and with your hair in pigtails again this year."

"I like the ratty old yukata and I like my hair this way," retorted Hiyori angrily, noting with distaste how quickly this conversation was escalating from playful banter to an actual argument. Lately it seemed like all the two ever did was fight, Kirio trying to steer the younger girl into a more feminine demeanor and Hiyori digging her heels in and refusing.

"Well, I like the new kimono and the hairclips," Kirio argued back before her tone softened and she cajoled sweetly," Won't you just try them on? I'm sure once you gave it a chance you'll really like them."

"_No_," Hiyori spat venomously, ocher eyes glowing with distaste, she stood up from her desk resting two hands on it as she leant closer towards the taller woman, curling her lip she jeered," You probably didn't even get one that I'd like. Probably just some pansy ass little pink and white thing that'll tear if I so much as draw my sword, huh?"

Kirio clasped a hand to her heart and proclaimed dramatically," You wound me. Sweetheart, I know you and I know what you like. _Trust_ me, you'll like it. It doesn't even have pink in it!"

Hiyori was silent for a moment, contemplating," No pink?"

"None at all."

"Will I look stupid in it?"

" Hiyori," Kirio smiled warmly at her surrogate daughter," I would never make you wear something ridiculous."

Hiyori highly doubted that. But, on the other hand, if Kirio really did spend that much on the kimono no tailor would dare make something hideous for a high paying customer. This probably wouldn't one of her smartest decisions, but wearing the kimono would make Kirio happy( and shut her up) and Hiyori would probably destroy it anyway so she wouldn't have to wear it ever again. Hopefully.

The words still tasted bitter as she uttered," Fine, I'll wear it."

/

Hiyori could admit, the kimono wasn't _that_ bad. It wasn't something she would wear of her own violation, but it was picked out in good taste. It was long and the hem would trail slightly as she walked which meant that it wasn't designed with the idea of battle in mind which is what she normally looked for in clothes. The material was a delicate red silk that had felt like cold water slipping around her as she had slid it on, filigree flowers with green stems and neatly stitched ice blue flowers varying in size were patterned along the bottom half of the kimono. The neckline and obi were a cobalt blue, nearly black that darkened the red and brought out the blue of the flowers.

The 'cute accessories' that Kirio had spoken so fondly of _were_ cute and complimented the kimono and Hiyori couldn't stand them one bit. For one, they ( along with Kirio's objections) did not allow her to put her hair up in her trademark pigtails. One was a silver hair band clip thing that she wasn't entirely sure how to put on and Kirio had to do it for her. Once it was in the clips thin comb had stuck downward in her loose hair, each stem holding several silk flowers that were done in layers of black, various shades red and blue, and gave the illusion of her actually have flowers in her hair. The other key accessory was a thin, silver choker with flowers carved out of ivory clinging to her throat. According to Kirio, if she had worn her hair up the choker would've looked tacky and the hairpiece wouldn't have stayed on right. Hiyori's suggestion that she not wear _any _accessories had quickly been shot down.

"You look beautiful," Kirio cooed, happy that her outfit of choice was actually being worn by Hiyori. Hiyori scowled in the mirror. She looked….girly. Really girly. She hated looking like this with a burning passion.

"At least someone's happy about this," she grumbled under her breath, biting her lip nervously. Kirio was going to single handedly destroy her reputation in one night with this outfit. At least she had talked her out of trying to put make up on her. She could salvage one night of dressing up or at least she hoped so.

"All the boys are going to be falling over you," squealed Kirio, eyes shining as she danced around putting on her own outfit, a long golden furisode with a simple pattern in white of birds in flight along the top of the pale silver obi and on the flowing sleeves. An elaborately large kanzashi that was carved out of white ivory and held a circular pattern of white, gold and brown feathers over her braided-twisted bun. Dangling matching earrings just barely brushed her shoulders.

At least _Kirio's _get up looked like something her Captain would actually wear.

Hiyori's scowl deepened on her face at that comment," Why the hell would I _want_ a bunch a stupid boy droolin' over me?"

Kirio uncapped her rouge and dapped it on her lips with an expert hand, looking into the mirror to give Hiyori a knowing look," You might not want their attention now, but _soon _you will and you'll know just how to sink your hooks into them."

She just rolled her golden eyes at that statement, " How about whenever I actually want to attract boys"-never will that happen-" you can teach me _then_ instead of _now_."

Kirio frowned, snapping the rouge shut, her forehead creasing and she opened her mouth as if she wanted to say something. Instead she quickly smiled and asked," Are you ready to go or will you let me add onto your outfit?"

Confused by the shift in topic, Hiyori gave a snappy," Whatever, might as well get it over with."

Kirio continued to smiled softly, her eyes slightly misty as she took in Hiyori's outfit one final time. What was her problem? Hiyori continued to scowl , sulking mostly just to sulk because if she did anything else it would mean that Kirio had won.

Truthfully, despite the outfit choice for tonight, she was still looking forward to the festival. Especially the food. And the fighting( she really hoped the Captain-General hadn't shut down the Eleventh's fighting ring while Kirio was dolling her up). But mostly the food. In one aspect of their personality, Hiyori truly was Kirio's daughter. She could eat from the time the sun rose until it set and then some. She could also cook enough to sustain that kind of eating habit, and could cook _almost_ as well as her Captain could.

"Now, you can have as much fun as you want," Kirio was telling her as they made their way towards the Thirteenth Division," but remember your shift at the Division's booth is from eight to ten."

"I know," Hiyori snapped, wondering why they couldn't just flash step there, it would be so much _quicker_, " I'm the one that made the chart with the shifts because you were too lazy to."

Kirio rolled her eyes good naturedly," No, I made the first chart and you had a fit because of how unorganized it was. I need to at least get some points for trying."

"Two points," Hiyori grudgingly consented, her eyes-although not her scowl-lightening as she saw the bright glow of lanterns growing as they drew closer. Her steps sped up. Thankfully, Kirio hadn't made her wear any fancy shoe wear that would hinder her movement. You can't be a badass in silk shoes. Her feet were bare for tonight, allowing her to enjoy the feel of her toes sinking into the different textures of the ground.

"Only two?" Kirio pouted.

Her comment was ignored as Hiyori stepped into the Thirteenth Division's domain. People were milling in the dark, the only light coming from the many lanterns that were strung from the buildings and trees. Laughter and voices floated everywhere. All Divisions were here, enjoying the Festival. Hiyori's eyes strained to find someone she knew. A certain blonde haired bastard. Not because she wanted to see him, but because she knew that asshole would have some smartass comment about her attire and she wanted to be prepared to kick his scrawny ass to the moon.

The only person she recognized was Love ambling towards them, nodding his head in greeting. He didn't mention her unusual clothing choice, although it was hard to tell what he thought of it, his glasses hiding any emotion from his eyes.

"Hey, Love, " Hiyori greeted distractedly, fingers twitching into fists sporadically as she imagined sadistically beating Shinji to a pulp before he could utter a single fucking word about her outfit," you seen Shinji?"

"Not yet, " was Love's answer.

"Princess is probably taking his sweet ass time with his hair again," she sneered, " seriously he's more anal than any girl over that yellow mop."

"_Hiyori!" _Kirio's voice whip lashed, and Hiyori rolled her eyes." Watch your language when speaking about your superiors."

" What he doesn't know won't kill 'im," Hiyori drawled, golden eyes still roving over the crowd with a bloodthirsty light. Her eyes flamed to an even more demonic shade as she saw her favorite punching bag leisurely walking down the pathway. He hadn't seen them yet.

Hiyori was just really in the mood to beat the shit out of something today.

She began to stalk towards him, puffing up for a confrontation only to be blocked by Kirio who had the strangest look on her face. Her lips were twitching with amusement but her eyes conveyed concern.

"Hiyori, sweetie," she began, " you seem awfully excited to see Shinji. Is there any particular reason why?"

" I want to see him for the same reason I always want to see him," Hiyori answered honestly, slightly put off by the look Kirio was giving her. As if the older woman knew something she didn't know. Honestly, half the time she never knew what was going on in that woman's head.

"Hiyori, do you have a crush on Shinji?"

The question didn't even register at first, the concept so ridiculously foreign. Hiyori, Shinji, and the word 'crush' didn't even belong in the same sentence. When the question finally set in, she felt her cheeks heat up. All she could see was red. She clenched her fists, mouth opening in closing angrily not quite able to put her outrage into words. Her nostril flared.

Finally sounds screeched out of her lips," _HELL NO_! WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU EVEN _THINK _THAT?! THAT IS THE STUPIDEST _FUCKIN' _THING I HAVE _EVER _HEARD!"

"Hey, monkey," a voice drawled from behind her," what's got you in such a mood? Someone steal your banana?"

She whipped around and roared, pointing with an accusing finger," _YOU!"_

Then she leapt on him, grabbing his ridiculously long hair and yanked, determined ti rip it off his skull. He yelped," What did I do to deserve this?!"

Hiyori just continued to shriek like a banshee, kicking him wherever she could reach, yanking his hair out with one hand while slashing at his face with sharp nails with the other. Stupid Baldy. He struggled to get away from her, a black eye already forming on his face, claw marks peppered his face, and large portions of his hair were laying on the ground. _As if _she would ever have a crush on someone so pathetic.

She would never have a crush on him and whoever else thought to ask that fucking question would receive the beat down of a lifetime.


	2. Love

"How could she do this?!" Hiyori shrieked, pulling back her arm and flinging the paperweight off of her desk. It hit the wall with an unsatisfactory thump. Her eyes stung and she wanted to curl up into a ball somewhere. She reflexively clenched her fists and teeth, a sharp hissing sound escaping every time she took in a ragged breath.

How dare she?! How _DARE _Kirio leave her?!

Hiyori gripped at her hair, free from its pigtails, pulling on it a few clumps tearing free from the scalp. The pain briefly cut through her misery. It all made sense now. Why Kirio and her had been arguing , why she was trying to give her advice all the time, why-_WHY WAS KIRIO LEAVING HER?!_

Muffled sobs escaped her mouth, her legs collapsed, she did what she wanted and curled up into a ball. Hiyori's hands continued to grip tightly at her stringy blonde locks. She hated this. These _emotions_ bubbling up inside her, clogging her heart down and she struggled to keep tears from falling. She wanted to break something. She wanted to go with her. She wanted her to stay. She wanted her to rot with the Soul King. She wanted her to be just as miserable as she was in this moment. She wanted to die.

She wanted her Mommy to stay.

Kirio was everything to Hiyori. Her Captain, her mentor, her friend, but most of all her mother. Someone who had seen a little girl all alone in Rukongai and taken her in as her own. She had fed her, trained her, believed in her and most of all loved her. Hiyori had never spent longer than a week away from her side. Now she was leaving, possibly forever. Hiyori would be alone. She would once again be an orphan.

_Why?, _Hiyori had snarled when she had first heard the news. Kirio had given her some bullshit excuse about how this was a great opportunity and this was all for the good of the Soul Society and they needed her in Squad 0.

Absolute. Fucking. Bullshit.

A knock on the door made her freeze. She forced herself to sit up, tremors wracking her small body as she tried to gather the energy to snarl out," Go the fuck away,"

Hiyori winced at the sound of her voice, gargled and raspy and wobbly. Not filled with bravado and bitterness like she had intended. She really couldn't even find the energy to care that someone would hear her sound so low. Hiyori was sure she would feel shame later but for now she couldn't muster up anything that wasn't misery.

She curled back up into a ball. They would leave. They had to.

The sound of the door sliding open made her curl up tighter. She should stand up, snap at them, maybe punch them through a wall for walking in without her permission. Her muscles remain lax, refusing to even so much as twitch.

"Hiyori…?" a voice floated in. She vaguely recognized it but her grief racked mind was in too much turmoil to place who it was.

Hands were pulling her onto her feet, she blinked up to a halo of golden halo of hair.

"Damnit monkey, it's not the end of the world," Shinji grumbled.

He set her propped up against the desk. Hiyori licked her dry lips," I'm not a monkey, baldy."

"I'm not bald, monkey," he snapped back," and quit moping. It's getting on my nerves."

"I have a good fucking reason for moping," she croaked out angrily, digging her nails into the hard wood of the desk in anger. Her bloodshot golden eyes flashed heatedly. He was such a fucking prick. Mocking her while she fell to pieces. Hiyori was being destroyed here and all he could say to her was to _stop moping?!_

She snapped to full attention, the blood pumping once again in her body. With fury. Hiyori lashed forward, grabbing his precious golden locks in a viselike grip. Then, she pulled back her fist before slamming it as hard as she could into his smug ass face. Her knuckles connected with his nose with a satisfying crack, blood immediately dripped out as he reeled back. Hiyori yanked him down until they were eye to eye and growled, her ochre eyes glowing," I'm gonna kill ya."

"I'd like to see you try," Shinji shot back, his lip curling into a sneer behind the hand that had reached up to stop the blood flow from his nose.

She sprang at him, like a cat pouncing on its prey only to be harshly tugged up midair. Hiyori hissed and tried to reach behind her to claw at the hand now gripping the back of her shihakusho. Shinji grimaced out a smile at his savior," Thanks, Love. I think she was really gonna try an' kill me this time."

Then he stuck his tongue out at her," Not like the little crybaby could actually do it."

She shrieked outstretching her arms to wrap her hands around his throat, or better yet to rip his tongue out of his head. Love's hand didn't even waver, just continued to hold on. Hiyori spat every known derogatory term in her vocabulary at Shinji, but he still continued to make stupid faces at her. Love sighed and, still holding Hiyori, turned and walked out the door.

"I really don't have time for this," he grumbled before saying towards her," Kirio asked me to talk to you."

Her mouth snapped shut mid insult and she tried to look up at him to fix Love with an icy glare," I don't care."

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not," she insisted, her lower lip puckering into a pout. Hiyori was quiet, glaring at any person that dared to stare as Love carried her along like a whipped puppy around the Seireitei. He continued to lumber along casually until they reached the Black Ridge Gate. He nodded his head at the gatekeeper, Danzomaru, who nodded back. She snorted. What was with men and that weird head nod thing? What was wrong with actually _talking?_ Then she thought of Shinji, who never shuts his fucking mouth. Never mind. Let them continue with their creepy testosterone driven rituals.

Love dropped her unceremoniously on the ground. She landed hard on her tailbone, glaring at him as she stood up, rubbing her wounded backside," Damnit. Was that really necessary? I could have walked, y'know!"

He considered her for a moment," Would you have actually followed me?"

"No."

"And that's why I carried you," he said," Kirio wants me to try and cheer you up. She doesn't want to leave knowing you're unhappy."

Hiyori frowned," Then why isn't she here. She should be the one trying to cheer me up."

Love shuffled, looking slightly frustrated," This isn't just hard for you. Kirio doesn't want to leave you. She just thinks it what's best."

She crossed her arms over her chest, her eyes following a trail of ant walking in the dirt. If Kirio didn't want to leave, why was she? She could stay in the Soul Society and everything would stay normal. Everyone would be happy. She rapidly blinked as her eyes began to sting again. Hiyori refused to fall apart, not where everyone could see.

"I don't like change," she murmured, disappointed in the way her voice cracked on the last syllable.

"No one does," he said softy," but everything changes."

Hiyori looked up at him, and for the first time wondered how he was handling Kirio's leaving. The two of them had graduated from the Academy at the same time. They were best friends, and in all of Hiyori's memories Love was always there right next to Kirio. She had never questioned how deep their friendship ran or even wondered if the two were something more. She had just accepted things as they were.

She felt him lay a hand atop her head in a comforting gesture. Hiyori leant into the familiar motion. He hadn't had to comfort her like this since she was younger. Before she was a lieutenant. When she was still in the Academy herself, trying to act tough around her older peers but falling apart because of their harsh insults at home. Kirio would tell her to just ignore them, they were just jealous. Love would lay a hand on her head. It was simple and perfect and Hiyori would go back to those harsh years of being ostracized just to once more know with certainty that the people who meant most to her would never leave.

"This doesn't have to be a bad thing."

"I don't see how it _can't,_" she whispered through gritted teeth. Nothing would be the same after Kirio leaves.

"Well, think of all the things Kirio has set rules against. With her gone, you'll be able to do all those things," he encouraged. Hiyori's eyes turned to slits, the barest sliver of gold shining through. She pulled away from Love's hand saying," You know what? You're right. Once she's gone I'll be able to do whatever the hell I want to."

"That's not exactly what I-"

"Why should I even wait for her to leave?" Hiyori crowed, a mad light in her eyes as she hopped on the balls of her feet with energy. " I can do whatever I want _right now_. Kirio doesn't have a say anymore. Right, Love?"

"I guess, but-"

"I'm gonna break one of her rules," she said gleefully, "right now."

"Does it really have to be now?" Love asked, sounding exhausted.

"Of course it has to be right now!" she snapped." Kirio needs to see before she leaves what I'll be doing while she's gone. And she can do nothing to stop it!"

Hiyori cackled, rubbing her hands together. She already knew which one of Kirio's rules she was going to break. It was the one Hiyori had protested the most. Kirio had tattoos, why shouldn't she? Whenever she had asked, her Captain had always said that she had regretted getting the swirls on her cheeks right after she got them. Hiyori had begged her to relent but she had always been turned down. Well, now she was finally going to break that number one rule.

Hiyori was going to get a tattoo. She didn't know of what, all she knew was that she was getting one.

"Where's the nearest tattoo place?" Hiyori barked up at Love.

He sighed in defeat, broad shoulders sagging," Follow me."

For once, Hiyori listened to that command.

/

It was a small little shack, tucked away on a side street near the Academy. The wood was rotting and the door had completely fallen off its hinges. It looked way too dark for the shining and pristine buildings that flanked it on all sides. The inside reeked of ink, sweat, and alcohol; Hiyori nearly gagged once she took a step in. She shot a questioning glance up at Love, who just shrugged," This is where most of us get our tattoos."

Hiyori suspected as much. Love wouldn't just drag her to any random place.

The owner of this shop was tall, heavily muscled, covered from head to toe in tattoos with piercing littering his brows and ears. He didn't offer his name or any kind of greeting, only grumbled out," What'll it be? Tat' or piercing?"

It annoyed and angered Hiyori that he was looking at the man standing next to her. It was as if she didn't exist. She stalked forward, roughly whacking his chest," Oi! Asshole! I'm the customer here!"

He didn't look phased and just snapped," Same question still applies."

"I'm here for a tattoo," Hiyori announced proudly, crossing her hands of her chest.

"That's fantastic," he said sarcastically," where and what?"

She hadn't really thought of that. She had only focused on the fact she was getting a tattoo, not any specific details. Hiyori tilted her head, thinking. She didn't want anything trashy or gory, shockingly. She wanted something tasteful and elegant that would last and she wouldn't get tired of. Hiyori went through a list of her favorite things: beating Shinji up, her Division, fighting, Kirio, flowers, and swords. The only one on that list that was considered elegant was the flowers. She didn't like gardening, but Hiyori had always had a fondness for seeing flowers in bloom during spring. All different shades of colors, different types, each having their own particular smell that perfumed the air. Kirio enjoyed gardening and she always had flowers everywhere in the Twelfth Division.

Hiyori pointed to a spot half inch below the center of her newly forming breasts," I want a weave of lily of the valleys and thistles right here in the shape of a heart. Nothing big."

Her two favorite flowers in a simple design. Hiyori felt she could live with this and not regret it.

"You do realize you'll have to take your kosode off?" the man asked.

Her face heated up, a man had never seen her topless before and some stranger would get the privilege of being first. She pushed forward with false bravado," So? That's f-fine with me."

Love remained stoic, but she could tell he didn't like this one bit.

The tattoo artist shrugged," Lie down and take it off then," he gestured towards a tattered reclined chair.

"You don't have to be so casual about it," Hiyori snarled, stalking over and plopping down into the chair. Her hands trembled as she slowly undid the ties that held her kosode together. It started to fall, revealing scrawny freckled shoulders. At the last minute Hiyori clenched her fists in the front, keeping it closed. Was getting back at Kirio really worth this?

"I don't have all day," the man complained, a small smirk on his face. He didn't think she would follow through with this.

Hiyori ground her teeth together in agitation. She could make decisions on her own. She didn't need anyone's approval. Not from Kirio, or Love, or Shinji, and especially not this asswipe. She'd show them. Without any hesitation, the pigtailed girl let the kosode drop. Then, she unwound her bindings just enough for him to be able to mark her skin. Just a slight swell of breast peeked out, Hiyori had made sure not to show anymore than was necessary. She glanced up to see Love had turned away, probably regretting ever talking to her today. She laid down, even though she still self consciously lifted her hands to cup and block her breasts from being ogled at.

The tattoo artist snorted, leaning forward to sanitize the area. She shivered as the cool liquid hit her skin.

"What's so funny?" Hiyori grumbled. She fixed her honeyed eyes on a large hole in the ceiling where the afternoon sunlight filtered through, creating spirals of abstract orange and yellow along the walls.

"So much drama over nothing, you're flat as a board."

She really hated this man. Possibly even more than she hated Shinji. In fact, if he wasn't about to give her a wicked tattoo she'd beat his ass into the dirt, set his little shop on fire, and skip away merrily. Alas, Hiyori couldn't do that to him. Yet. His life now depended on whether he would do an awesome job on the tattoo or not. If he failed, then she could beat his ass.

Hiyori sucked in a hissing breath between her teeth when he first set the needle upon her skin. It stung more than anything else, a shock to the pale virgin skin as the ink was plunged beneath. She continued to gaze at the kaleidoscope of light on the walls, finding hidden patterns and images as it hit the rough wood. All the while the tiny bites continued on her pale skin, each layer darker than the last. The pain mixed with the light show became a strange enchantment, lulling Hiyori into an almost dreamlike state. She didn't think, didn't worry. Just nothingness was in her head.

The light had changed from sunset to silver when the artist lent back rolling his tight shoulders with a popping sound, and said," Alright we're done here."

Hiyori blinked the haze out of her eyes, sitting up, a tight pinched-pain feeling where the tattoo was. She turned to see Love seated on the floor in the corner, snoring lightly.

Hiyori yawned," Can I see it?"

The man nodded, clearly too exhausted to be a smartass," Here." He then handed her a small mirror. She snatched it from him with quick fingers, tilting it and trying to find the right angle.

It was simple and complicated at the same time. Definitely more realistic than what she had thought it would look like. The tangle of stems were interwoven in a delicate manner, no gaps of skin showing through, colored and shaded for a dark fantasy style. Green where freshest, some leaves brown and shriveled where the plants were dying, nearly black where it faded into shadows. The flowers were shaded the lightest, shining like beacons against of light against the darker stems. The lilies were white, pure and looked like you could reach out and brush the velvety petals. The thistles were the perfect balance of simultaneously looking prickly and fluffy.

Hiyori had to give it to the asshole, he was one hell of an artist. She only nodded her head to show her satisfaction, tossing the mirror back carelessly at him. She slipped her kosode back on, not tying it, the fabric rubbing uncomfortably against the raw skin.

She paid him the four hundred kan she owed and walked over to Love, nudging him awake with her foot.

"I wasn't asleep," he grumbled, standing up and stretching with a yawn.

"Yeah, right," Hiyori snorted, before asking proudly," Wanna see my wicked cool tat'?"

"Do you think I sat there for five hours not to see it?" Love said in exasperation. Hiyori inwardly smiled. She knew he hadn't stayed because he wanted to see her tattoo. Love had stayed because Kirio had asked him to watch her and because he genuinely worried about her and didn't want to leave her alone.

She easily pushed the kosode open just enough for Love to see the inked skin.

"That's interesting," he commented thoughtfully. Hiyori frowned. Just interesting?

"They're my two favorite flowers," she explained, thinking he didn't understand the significance of the tattoo.

Love scratched his head, clearly becoming uncomfortable. He looked like he wanted to ask or say something.

"Well?" Hiyori demanded," What's wrong? Spit it out."

"Do you-" he started but then cleared his throat," Do you have a crush on Shinji?"

Her jaw unhinged, flopping uselessly. Her mind went blank, only this blankness was a dull pounding of anger in her skull. Unlike before, she could comprehend the question, but that didn't mean it made any sense to her. People must be really off their rocker if they think she has any kind of romantic feeling towards that dickhead.

Hiyori sprang onto him, howling," HOW DO YOU EVEN GET THAT FUCKING QUESTION FROM A TATTOO?!"

Love caught her midair, hooking his arms under her armpits and holding her an arms length away. Hiyori struggled, determined to rip his glasses off and claw his eyes out. They clearly weren't functioning right anymore if they sent signals like that towards his brain that led to such ridiculous conclusions.

"Because those two flowers," he explained slowly, as if talking to a child, sending her into a whole new fit of rage," are the symbols of the Fifth and Twelfth Divisions."

Hiyori froze, mid-clawing at the air in front of his face. She had the symbols of their two Divisions permanently carved into her skin.

_In the shape of a fucking heart._

She was starting to emphasize with Kirio's regret over her tattoos.

Hiyori slumped in Love's grip and fixed him with a harsh look, pointing a deliberate finger at him," We never mention this to _anyone._ Got it?"

"Sure," he still looked questioning.

Hiyori curled her lip in disgust," I don't have a fucking crush on the princess. Never have, never will."

Satisfied, Love set her down.

She sulked, realizing that she'd never be able to show off her scandalous tattoo. Damn, and she was really starting to cheer up.

/

**Special Bonus Scene:**

Shinji stood up, tipping his head back and pinching his nose between his pointer finger and thumb trying to stop the bleeding. Hiyori had one hell of a punch. So much pain for such a simple request. Kirio owed him.

"Well," Kirio mused as she sauntered in," looks like you cheered her up."

Shinji scowled," That midget of yours is only ever happy whenever someone else is miserable."

She sat down at Hiyori's desk, reaching out to lift up a picture frame, smiling softly at whatever scene it depicted," My sweet girl isn't as harsh as you make her out to be. I'm sure you're just a special case. She never lashes out at anyone the way she does to you."

"Joyous me," he groaned, feeling guilt creep I as he thought of how he had provoked her into a fight this time. Because Kirio had asked him to cheer her up and he only knew of that one way to make her happy.

Kirio looked up at him and he suddenly realized how dark the skin under her eyes were, her eyes red and blood shot. How her hands shook as she held the picture frame.

"I-I should have been the one to come in here," she murmured roughly, a wet sheen glazing over her eyes," instead of taking the cowards way out and sending you and Love."

Shinji wondered how Love had gotten the easy job of simply taking Hiyori out on a walk. They must be having a blast. He inwardly shook those thoughts off, focusing on Kirio. She looked tired and defeated. Broken. Like every light in her world had gone out.

"I tried, you know, to convince them to let me bring her with me," she continued in a whisper, "but they said it was forbidden. Said she had nothing to offer of importance to the Soul Society that should be preserved."

"That's a little harsh," he commented lowly, a flash of anger passing over his features. Despite being an annoying monkey, no one had the right to just toss Hiyori to the side or judge her like trash.

Kirio continued on as if he hadn't spoken," Hiyori thinks I'm cruel. She thinks I'm leaving without a second thought. She won't listen to anything I have to say. I need her to know that I thought over this decision for _months _trying to balance out what was my greater responsibility. To my daughter or to the Soul Society."

Shinji nodded. He couldn't emphasize with what she went through. He had never had anything or anyone that would make him question his loyalties and priorities. The Fifth Division Captain knew his station, was proud of it, and couldn't even begin to imagine ever wanting to leave it.

Her eyes flashed up to his, a steely resolve within them and she rose, her voice hard," That's when I realized. This is Hiyori's home and I should do everything within my power to ensure her happiness. I have to protect the Soul Society for _her. _Even if I have to leave and make her temporarily sad in the process."

"I highly doubt this will be temporary," Shinji cut in smoothly, his own resentment for Kirio leaving making him forget to hold his tongue. " She won't just miss you for a week, Kirio. You're her mother, Hiyori's not going to let this go so easily. She may _never _get over this. Abandonment does wonders for someone's mental health."

"She will," snapped the other Captain, clearly hanging onto the one thing that justified her leaving. A single tear slowly dripped down her face," It's not like I'm leaving her alone. She has the Division, Love, and you to look after her."

Shinji was pretty sure Hiyori would take offense at the 'look after her' comment.

"Me?" he couldn't help questioning with a twinge of surprise. Love he could understand. Hiyori and him had a strange sibling like bond and they both loved Kirio and that would probably only strengthen after Kirio leaves. Shinji was just the guy who pissed her off and let her beat him up for it.

"Yes, _you._" Kirio laughed, a small light in her eyes, " Don't tell me you haven't noticed."

"Noticed _what?_" Shinji squawked.

She just gave him a soft mischievous smile," Oh, you'll see what I see in time."

"_SEE WHAT?"_

Kirio just continued to smile as she walked past the flustered Captain, wiping her tears away. She knows she's leaving Hiyori in good hands. They might not see the seed was planted, but she would. Shinji would start questioning what Kirio was talking about and he would observe Hiyori more closely. He might just pick up on the signs himself. Hiyori already had these emotions, she only needed someone at put words to them to make her realize what they were. Kirio did all she could to ensure her daughter's happiness. Including messing in her love life. She wouldn't get to in the future, so this was her only chance.

They would find their way towards each other eventually. Kirio could tell.

A mother knows these things.

/

**Author's Note:** Well, so what do you guys think so far?

Kirio shipped ShiYori before it was even a thing. Love is a badass big brother. Shinji has no idea what's going on. Hiyori is depressed and angry.

A pretty good chapter, if I do say so myself.

I hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
